Avu Med 'Gadamee
|birth = September 23 2472|death = February 14 2559 (Age 87)|rank = * |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft. 7in.|weapons = *Energy Sword *Needle Rifle *Plasma Daggers|skin color = Dark Gray|eyes = Yellow|cyber = Left Eye|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Battle of Guardian-IV *Battle of New Genus *Investigation on Sangheilos|affiliation = Devil’s Cry}}Avu Med 'Gadamee was a who once served under the during the . He later joined his partner, Telroc 'Rauee in creating and leading the Devil's Cry Faction of Covenant Remnants. Like Telroc, Avu Med was known for his quick and brutal tactics and being very brash and underestimated his opponents quiet often. This however, did not lead him to become a bad leader. Early Years Avu Med was born on the and was trained at an early age to become a warrior. Avu Med was trained by several different warriors who proceeded him such as his state's elders, their councilmen, a few Sangheili warriors from the Covenant and even his state's Kaidon. Soon Avu Med became a strong leader for his state and grew to be a powerful warrior. 'Gadamee then joined the Covenant Empire's military and began to serve under the Prophet of Regret. Human-Covenant War When Avu Med joined the Covenant he was assigned to serve a young named Telroc 'Rauee and the two became close friends and allies in the battlefield. Battle of New Spain Telroc and his forces arrived at the colony world of New Spain and thus began their mission of conquer. While many of 'Rauee's corvettes were engaged by orbital stations, he and a few other ships breached the surface and began their campaign on the ground. Telroc and Avu Med then lead surface attacks on the capital of New Madrid. The attacks began with Telroc leading bombing runs in order to block the city up and to eliminate anti-air defenses such as turrets and airships. Telroc also order to the searching and destroying of human buildings in hopes of destroying all they had built prior to the assault. While Telroc would continue underground, Avu Med would continue to lead ground forces throughout the city. He lead squads of covenant with wraiths and ghosts to take down human defenses. 'Gadamee and his troops easily eliminated several human defense post throughout their strait assault in the city. The squads were joined by other forces and attacked a small UNSC staging area and LZ. 'Gadamee held no strides and his troops easily wiped out the area off the map and pushed forward throughout the city. Avu Med also order the execution of civilians to be conducted by Brutes and Jackals as he and his other soldiers attacked UNSC compounds. 'Rauee and his forces soon set their sights on the surrounding towns of the capital and thus Telroc ordered an attack on those as well. Though the attacks left many humans dead or scattered, 'Rauee noticed and was annoyed by the advancement the UNSC was placing on the troops in New Madrid as such he order the area to be glassed and thus, more than half of the valley was burned. Siege of Indigo County 'Rauee then ordered an assault on the second largest city on the planet, Indigo City and its surrounding areas similar to New Madrid. Instead of leading ground assaults, 'Rauee commanded the battle from his flagship while Avu Med lead the assaults. The Field Marshal quickly landed on the surface with his armies and other commanders and began their charge throughout the city. 'Gadamee established a large staging area within the center of the city and continued to push forward against the UNSC soldiers. 'Gadamee had also placed several turrets and defense platforms around the staging area in order for it to easily be defended against the human forces. 'Gadamee and his forces then attacked a large suburb of the city with a great deal of force. However, Avu Med learned that they could not enter the area due to a demon defending it. 'Gadamee then ordered a suicide bombing on the walls and it was a large success with dozens of humans dying but the demon still stood. 'Gadamee and some of his troops and a few brutes entered the area and slipped past the demon and began to finish off the human survivors and other warriors. Once the warriors were eliminated, 'Rauee ordered a retreat and soon glassed the city. Battle of Santiago Cove Using half of his fleet, 'Rauee began his attack on the last major military settlement was located, Santiago Cove. Telroc placed several deployments throughout the city in hopes of drawing out more of the UNSC as well as seeing the joy of death. When the UNSC responded, he was able to locate their point of origin within nearby mountains. He quickly glassed the mountains and began to deploy salvage squads to finish off any remaining human presences. Avu Med then entered the city and began to conquer it as well. 'Gadamee then lead a few squads to capture the local beaches to cut off UNSC aid. When they arrived, they were meet with heavy resistance but were able to push forward. 'Gadamee lead two other elites to a cliff overlooking a small UNSC bunker that was halting their assault. The three then attacked and captured the bunker and the squads moved through and with ghosts were able to capture the area. 'Gadamee reentered the city and pushed through UNSC lines but was unsuccessful in his attempt to capture the rest of the city due to heavy resistance. However, he and his teams were called back as 'Rauee began glassing the city claiming victory over the humans. Battle of Galileo In early December of 2539, Telroc encountered another Human colony by the name of Galileo. Wasting no time, Telroc and his newly built fleet of thirty ships attacked the colony's orbital defenses. While his cruisers dealt with the surrounding frigates, Telroc and his three carriers attacked the stationed cruisers and one carrier around the colony world. 'Rauee also deployed small boarding parties to capture the carrier if necessary to be used for Covenant assaults. When the orbital stations were knocked down, the rest of 'Rauee's fleet moved in to assist him and were able to wipe out the last of the defense fleet. 'Rauee then received word form the commander of the boarding party that somehow all his troops were dead and thus Telroc and his fleet destroyed the carrier and invaded the surface. While Avu Med lead some of the fleet to a UNSC military compound to stop them from alerting the UNSC, Telroc and the rest of his fleet went to a nearby desert to set up a staging area for the troops. Siege of Hobbs During Telroc's assault on a local desert, Avu Med was tasked with capturing the city of Hobbs from the humans. When the fleet arrived, Avu Med ordered a series of salvos to bomb the city and its surrounding sites. He then ordered bomber squads to take out some of the anti-air defenses and other points of interest throughout the city. Avu Med then placed ground assault in to finish off the remaining humans and to capture the city. However, once 'Gadamee learned that the surface resistance was stronger than he anticipated, he decided the glass the city instead showing no mercy towards the humans. 'Gadamee then noticed a squadron of Longswords heading towards 'Rauee and gave chase. However, Avu Med and his forces returned and were able to eliminate the fighters and box the UNSC in to a pit easily allowing the Covenant to pick them off. UNSC dropships however were able to rescue some survivors from the carnage and escaped the desert region and returned to Human territory. Siege of Voltaire After the UNSC was devastated at Renaissance's Desert, Telroc knew this to be the prime time to strike against the Humans. He lead his fleet to the city of Voltaire and quickly began their campaign against the humans with several orbit strikes and troops being deployed all across the city. Telroc also made sure to control the skies at all times and thus used his fleet to create a roof over the city seeing many traded inside while his fleet launched plasma rounds into UNSC territory. Telroc and his forces also attacked seaborne yards and eliminated all water travel to and from the city resulting in the city being completely cut off from the rest of the planet. 'Rauee then ordered the city to be glassed and thus the last major settlement was destroyed. Post War Era Following the ned of the war, Telroc was ashamed that the Sangheili were forced to surrender and thus lost the war with the humans. As a result, he created the Devil's Cry to finish off the humans with his old partner during the war, Avu Med 'Gadamee. Like many other Covenant Remnant factions, Telroc massed a large following and soon, got the necessary resources to begin his campaign against the humans. Though considered a relatively small fleet, Telroc and his warriors were able to conduct small raids and a few battles throughout human space and wipe off some centers and destroyed several ships. Battle of Guardian IV The faction began their first planetary invasion on the colony world of Guardian IV. The fleet began abruptly and invaded the northern regions of the planet. After the initial attack force began, Field Marshal 'Gadamee led ground forces to a local UNSC outpost in the Argo Mountain Range while General Sesa 'Remaai led a small team to a disturbance within the deeper mountain range. As the Field Marshal's operations continue as planned, Sesa's team encounter Forerunner relics along with what appeared as a massive temple. However, once the temple was opened, Sesa and his team were attacked by Promethean forces and unleashed thousands of them into the world. As more Prometheans emerged, Sesa and his forces were forced into cover and soon the came from the temple. As the Sangheili focused fire on other infantry, Sesa attacked the warden, only to be easily overpowered and killed. As a result, almost the entire squad was torn apart, the luckily ones, died quickly. The Prometheans added new challenges for both the humans the Devil's Cry alike, and soon, 'Rauee realized that the mission could end up a loss cause. Despite the Promethean uprise, 'Rauee continued his operation and pushed forward to gain stable ground in the Argo Mountains were a single human outpost still remained. However, a squad of spartans were deployed to the station and push back not only the Prometheans but the Covenant as well. The faction was pushed back both human and promethean forces and lost the northern hemisphere of the planet. However, the fleet then moved to capture the city of New Olympia. Similarly to the northern front, the Covenant began a stable hold only to then be overran by human forces and ariel bombardments. Eventually human forces found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake lead several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Beginning to Fracture Following the battle, infighting among the ranks began to break out over the constant losses to their forces. While the debates stayed otherwise civil, a young commander, Zuka 'Dracam challenged Telroc for his title of leader and questioned the Fleet master's choices. However, before one could fall, Avu Med stepped in and quieted the stance down enough for peace. However, rage and animosity was still held against Telroc as many refused to take orders over the fear of death or even greater loss to their already weak numbers. Despite heavy reassurance from both 'Rauee and 'Gadamee, questions still arose throughout the ranks. Even 'Gadamee himself questioned the decisions of 'Rauee only to himself however. Mission to Sanghelios After the failure that was both New Genus and Guardian IV, 'Rauee and his fleet of now only ten ships returned to Sanghelios and attacked the state of Zattin. 'Gadamee began the ground assault on the state by attacking its capital and the surrounding areas. However, much like Guardian IV, members of the Field Marshal's team unleashed promethean forces onto the world. Though, they were small in numbers and easily dealt with. The invading army was stopped by the and halted at the main gateway into the heart of capital. However, the army was able to conquer enough land and began taking prisoners, mostly women and children. However, the same squad of 'demons' that stopped the fleet the first time had returned and engaged 'Gadamee's forces on the ground and cleared a direct route into the capital. 'Gadamee's and his forces then began to fortify passage ways to some of their bases of operations until promethean forces attacked them and wiped out much needed controlled ground. Soon, the humans with Sangheili allies found 'Gadamee and his troops stationed in a gulch and attacked, killing everyone including the Field Marshal. Due to the overwhelming forces, the faction pulled out and retreated to the stars. Psych-Interviews Personality Avu Med is a gruff, cold and tenacious warrior who is also extremely arrogant. He is hostile towards those he sees as opponents and tanks very little of them. He is known for underestimating his opponents and is actually surprised when they get the better of him and his troops. However, he is a problem solver and has the tactical knowledge to find solutions to tasks that contain high amount of risk such as evading enemies or how to take down an entire city. He does speak rather formal when he is addressing higher ranking officers and members of Sangheili society and military. This does make him seem rather loyal and thinks highly of higher ranks however he does not and views council members as weak and powerless. Physical Appearance Like most Sangheili, 'Gadamee stands at around 8ft and has yellow eyes with dark grey skin. 'Gadamee is known for having an above average skill set with strength and endurance easily capable of great jumps and hand-to-hand combat. He also posses a cybernetic left eye he received around 2550 during an unknown campaign. Relationships Telroc 'Rauee Avu Med and Telroc were described as partners to one another and appeared to act as close friends and correspondents. The two shared a good relationship with one another while on the battlefield and off resulting in a strong brother like bond to form between the two. They also proved to fight well together as described during their numerous campaigns together. Telroc also appears to have a great deal of trust placed in Avu Med. However, following the Battle of New Genus, Avu Med began to silently question the orders and decisions of his old partner. He also silently supported the ideals of Zuka 'Dracam for a new leader if Telroc could not prove his worth. Quotes Confirmed Kills Humans: 6,102 Crawlers: 205 Knights: 121 Watchers: 45 Total Kills: 6,473 (2500-2559) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Sangheili